Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems are deployed in a remote server environment (such as in the cloud) where they host services.
The hosted services can be services where security is important. For instance, some hosted services may be payment services, credit card processing services, banking services, or a wide variety of other services that handle confidential information.
These types of systems have an infrastructure that is normally hosted on discrete systems. By way of example, each hosted service may be hosted on a separate or discrete physical machine. These machines may be deployed in physically caged environments to provide physical security. Also, developers or other programmers who write code for these types of systems are often made to enter a secured or caged physical facility with a relatively isolated network, again to increase security with respect to the developed code, that is deployed on such a service.
This can result in a number of drawbacks for such as service. By way of example, since each service is often deployed on a dedicated physical machine (or server) and there is no virtualization involved, scalability can be very difficult. In order to scale such a service, additional physical machines must be added for additional services or service instances. Further, because developers or programmers are required to generate code in a physically secure and strictly controlled environment, this can lead to rigidity in that it can be very difficult to make changes.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.